


No Time Like An Alien Invasion

by RoeDusk



Series: Legacy of Speed [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Barry finally tells Iris.  She takes it pretty well.Takes place about two years after Zen Master of Speed.





	

“I’ve got to go,” Barry stammered, standing as the News continued reporting.

“What?! Barry no!” Iris exclaimed, grabbing his arm, “There are _aliens invading_. You can’t go!”

“Iris,” Barry stammered, trying to come up with an excuse, but couldn’t think of one. So he turned and took both her hands in his. “Iris, I’m the Flash. I have to go.”

His girlfriend worried her lip, studying his face, then sighed, “I know. I’ve known for years, Barry, I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You knew?!” Barry exclaimed, “What? How? Nonono, I need to stop the aliens, don’t tell me now. But… you know I have to do this, right?”

“You wouldn’t be the man I fell in love with if you left it for somebody else to handle,” Iris offered with a weak smile. Her phone rang. “And there’s Peter, calling to see if I can cover this.”

“Iris…” Barry began, but she shook her head to cut him off.

“I’m not letting you go out there if I have to sit home and worry.”

“That wouldn’t be like you,” Barry agreed tiredly, “I guess you know me better than I thought. Just… stay safe?”

“You too,” Iris smiled, “Go get em, tiger.”

“I’m giving you a lift to the station first,” Barry said firmly, zipping out of the room, and returning in costume with her coat. “Hang on tight!”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Iris yelled as soon as she saw him, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Barry murmured, “But I’m alright, see? Green Lantern showed up just in time.”

“That’s beside the point!” Iris growled, refusing to release his neck, “You nearly died! You could have died! What would I have done then?!” She blinked back tears. “I’m so proud of you.”

“What for?” Barry asked cautiously, confused by the sudden change in topic.

“The invasion?” Iris laughed weakly, “Repelled? Don’t give me that look, you’re awesome even when you spent the whole time scaring me to death.”

“I should have told you earlier,” Barry decided, hugging her close, “If this is the reaction I’d get after every mission.”

“Is that a subtle hint I need to boost your ego more?” Iris teased. “The world is saved, I got a promotion, and you’re fine. It’s only alright because you’re fine.”

“I love you,” Barry beamed back at her, “Best girlfriend ever.” Their kiss was interrupted by a slight cough.

“Ah… not to interrupt?” Hal Jordan offered weakly, “But I kind of need a ride back to Keystone?”

“Hal? What are you…” Iris stopped, and Barry saw realization settle in on her face.

“Well, um… I was in the area…” Hal started weakly, only to step back in alarm as Iris turned on him.

“Don’t give me that! What were _you_ thinking?! _You_ nearly died with that ridiculous cage trap!” She ranted, jabbing her finger at his chest, “I didn’t even know, and now you’re giving me a heart attack just thinking about it!” With that she grabbed his shoulder, and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. “And that’s for saving Barry. Thank you.”

Hal blinked, staring at her as she stepped back, then smiled, “I’m pretty sure I just totally blew my secret ID, but, somehow, I’m alright with that.”

“Just don’t try to steal my girlfriend,” Barry teased.

“Like I could,” Hal chuckled, “Now, about that lift?”

“Oh no, I want to know what happened,” Iris interrupted, “You’re coming over for dinner.”

“I have no pressing appointments,” Hal replied with a grin. Then he sniffed the air for a moment, and cringed, “Can I borrow your shower first? Those things were nasty.”

“Sure,” Barry and Iris replied in unison, glanced at each other, and laughed.

“Hey, not everyone was able to dodge the gookmonster at superspeed!”

“Whatever you say, Hal,” Barry smiled, “Whatever you say.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hal is from Keystone if anyone's wondering why he's here. One of the Twin Cities, and the same one Jay and Joan live in.


End file.
